Taking Chances
by erfan18
Summary: A sequel to "The Winner Takes it All" warning the first chapter deals with rape
1. Chapter 1

Taking Chances

Chapter 1

**Well since its my 30****th**** birthday as a present I'm posting the sequel as a gift to my readers. It starts off with the flashback explaining why Santana and Brittany were guarding the secret for Rachel. It gets a bit graphic and deals with rape and violence this chapter isn't for the faint of heart please review **

**Rachel sat in her dressing room enjoying yet another amazing performance of Chicago. She was having the time of her life playing Velma Kelley and the critics and audience loved her**

"**Great job tonight" her co star who was playing Roxie Hart said as she passed her open dressing room door **

"**Thanks Jen, you going home?" Rachel asked spinning around in her chair to face her**

"**Nah some of us are heading to bar downtown, you coming with us?" she asked "I mean there could be a lot of cute girls there" Jennifer wiggled her eyebrows**

"**No I'm supposed to meet Santana and Brittany tomorrow for breakfast maybe tomorrow night" Rachel shrugged **

"**Alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then" Jennifer smiled "Have a good night" she finished and Rachel smiled in response as she went back to taking off her make up. She slipped off her wig and went to take a shower. As she exited the shower she noticed it was eerily quiet in the big empty theatre. She just hoped she had stalled long enough to avoid the usual huge throng of fans that usually awaited her when she left the stage door. She loved her fans but sometimes they could be a little crazy. They would yell and scream her name, thrust things in her face to sign and call her mean things if she couldn't get to them. It was quite a change from her time in McKinley she still half expected to walk out the stage door to either being completely ignored or to be drenched in a sea of slushy facials. She put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, tied her long hair back, and walked across the room to put her coat on it was mid March but it was still really cold in New York. She placed a wool cap on her head and turned to walk out the door before she was met by a tall man with a blonde pony tail wearing a black shirt. Rachel jumped back no expecting to see him there**

"**Ms. Berry?" The man asked**

"**Yeah?" Rachel answered **

"**Sorry if I scared you" he smiled **

"**Where is Nate?" Rachel asked looking for her usual escort **

"**He's sick I'm filling in for him tonight" he answered "you ready to go?" he asked stepping aside**

"**Yeah" Rachel answered feeling her pocket for her sharpee and readied herself for the madness that awaited her**

"**After you" he said motioning for her to go ahead she he followed close behind. Rachel walked the long corridor backstage noting that it was pretty empty meaning everyone had either gone home or were having fun at the bar. As they made their way down the hall Rachel noticed that she had forgotten the keys to her apartment **

"**Shoot" Rachel cursed "I forgot my" Rachel said turning around to finish her sentence but was cut off by a sharp pain in her head. She slumped against the nearest wall and lifted her head to see that the man she was with had just struck her in the head "What the?" Rachel cried out stunned **

"**Bitch" he sneered as he reared back to deal another "Did you think I was joking the other night when I said you'd regret not giving me your autograph" Rachel braced herself as another blow connected with the other side of her head. She had tried to remember this man but the two blows to her head were making it harder and harder for her to stay conscious let alone remember a man she may or may not have blown off**

"**I'm sorry" she cried holding her hands up to cover her head **

"**Shut up!" he yelled striking her again this time in the stomach making Rachel double over in pain "Stand up" he yelled and Rachel wandered why nobody could hear what was going on, she was no more than two feet away from the stage door surely anyone waiting for her out there could hear her. Or if any of the stage hands could hear all the commotion, but her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. She tried to push herself into a standing position but her head was spinning so badly that she felt as if a weight was holding her down "Damnit I said to stand the fuck up" he growled forcefully pulling her to her feet and hitting her in the nose tears and blood started to dot the floor and Rachel was certain she had a broken nose "You're just a typical diva aren't you?" he asked dragging her by her hair back in to the dressing room locking the door behind him "Only caring about yourself and not your fans or the people who really love you" He advanced on her as she tried to get away crawling towards the small bathroom in her dressing room her legs wanting to work "You cant run from me again slut I'm going to make you pay for all the agony that you've caused me and all the other men I'm sure you've teased in your life" He dragged her small body back towards him**

"**Please," Rachel cried "I'm sorry for what I've done" she hoped her pleas would save her from whatever the man had planned to do her "I swear I'll do anything just don't hurt me" Tears flowed and the man had a sick twisted smile on his face**

"**Right I know you'll do anything being the slut you are" he said in an almost sickingly sweet voice. He undid his belt and opened his pants up "But right now I'm going to make sure you do anything for me" he said pulling her pants down and off "I bet you're already ready for me aren't you?" he asked rubbing the inside of Rachel's thighs. Rachel winced hating her body for betraying her as she shuddered at the feeling of his hands on her "Slut" he laughed as he rubbed her clit and then ripped off her underwear. He pulled down his pants and shoved himself inside of Rachel. **

"**You fucking like this don't you?" He asked as he rocked in and out of her. Rachel closed her eyes and turned her head away from him hoping that if she didn't have to look at him that maybe it wasn't happening. He was having none of it and used his hand to wrap it around her throat and making her face him "Answer me when I ask you a question slut" he said taking his other hand and slapping her across the face **

"**Y…Yes" she stuttered through tears **

"**Yes what whore?" he asked moving his hips faster. Rachel closed her eyes and felt as if she was about to vomit but opened her eyes again knowing that if she didn't listen to him he'd hit her again or worse**

"**I..I like this" she cried**

"**I knew it, I'm going to come soon" he moaned speeding up "I bet you'd love it all over you wouldn't you?" He asked. Rachel's eyes bugged out and closed her eyes trying to form words "No don't answer that "he smiled as he pulled out and spilled himself all over Rachel's stomach. He stood up and stuffed himself back in his pants "You were a lousy lay anyway just like I thought you'd be" Rachel just laid there afraid to move afraid to breathe. He turned to walk out the door but stopped "Don't tell anyone, don't call anyone and I wont come back here and kill you" he said barely above a whisper as he walked out the door slamming it behind himself.**

**Rachel continued to lay there crying; she curled herself up into a ball and hoped someone would find her. Where was Nate? Where was the Janitor? Where were the stage hands? Where was anyone? She cried out in pain as she pulled herself up into a standing position. She stumbled to her mirror to look herself over. She was right her face was quickly starting to swell and her nose was broken, she may have a broken rib or two causes every time she took a breath her ribs felt as if they were crunching. She grabbed a tissue to try and stem the blood coming from her nose, she found her keys and phone sitting on the dresser as her hand hovered over the phone she felt an instant panic. What if she called for help and he heard her and came back and killed her. She went to the door and placed her ear against it. She didn't hear anything and locked the door, while propping herself against it sliding down onto the floor and dialing the first number she could think of. She waited for the ring eyes darting over her room scared that if he was to come back how she could defend herself **

"**Hello?" A tired voice answered**

"**Santana" Rachel sobbed**

"**Rachel?" The Latina said starting to wake up "What's going on? You're not drunk are you?"**

**Rachel would have laughed if it was any other situation but this**

"**Santana" she repeated in a low voice ripping its way through her voice "I need help" Santana sobered up worried for the diva**

"**Rachel what's wrong? What happened?" Santana was scared to death**

"**Please come down to the theatre and get me" Rachel cried **

"**I'm on my way right now" Santana said springing to her feet putting shoes on and searching for her keys "Here talk to Brittany wile I look for my keys" Santana said quickly handing the phone to her girlfriend **

"**Rachel what's wrong are you okay?" Brittany asked taking the phone from Santana**

"**I…I don't know there is so much blood and it hurts so much" Rachel cried grabbing another tissue after the one she was using became useless **

"**Its okay sweetie, Santana found her keys and we're leaving right now" Brittany soothed**

"**Please hurry" Rachel begged **

"**We will just hold tight" Brittany assured as she hung up the phone. Rachel took a deep breath that hurt all the way down to her toes, holding her ribs it all hurt so much and her ears wouldn't quit ringing due to the two blows to hr head. She pushed herself up against the door to stand herself up tossing another worthless tissue. Her nose continued to bleed so she moved into the tiny bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth getting it wet she wiped her face with the coolness and held it to her nose. She heard a knock at her door and went to answer it hoping it was either Santana and Brittany or maybe someone that worked there she breathed out a sigh of relief but it was quickly replaced with panic when she saw that the man had returned**

"**What did I tell you about calling for help?" he roared Rachel tried to slam the door in his face but he kicked it open knocking her backwards into the dressing room table making her hit her head on the mirror shattering it all over the floor. Rachel slumped forward fighting to keep upright and away from the man who was advancing on her again. It was no use the damage to her head was too much and she fell onto her knees and slumped to the ground face first. He laughed and kicked her again in the chest hard. Rachel felt it all over but was too weak to move**

"**Now if you had just listened to me you wouldn't be laying down there right now would you?" He was circling her Rachel could feel him close she guessed he was trying to figure out what more damage he could do. He stopped at her head and Rachel braced herself for another blow that didn't come "You calling the police on me?" He asked towering over her**

"**N…no" she stumbled out **

"**Don't lie to me!" he screamed bringing his boot down on to Rachel's hand and a sickening crunch filled the room. Rachel was sure he had just broken her hand. She pulled her hand into her holding it tight as she felt some of the bones give way as she held it to her chest "Since I'm sure the cops will be here any minute I'll have to make sure you cant tell them anything" The man said as he kneeled down next to her sobbing body. He looked around at the damage and saw a large piece of glass on the floor from the mirror. "Well Rachel Berry its too bad it had to be this way" he sneered inspecting the glass in his hand "I mean you could have just listened to me and you would have never had to be in this situation. He turned her over onto her back "I want to make sure you see me when I do this" he lifted up the glass and plunged it into Rachel's body. Rachel felt whatever air was left in her body leave her in an instant. She looked in his eyes and was shocked to see his face at peace as he smiled and stood up "I'll make sure I send flowers to your funeral" he finished spitting on her as he walked out the door.**

**Rachel laid there on the ground staring at the shard of glass in her stomach, and the blood that was starting to flow from the wound, she felt her eyes start to droop shut she couldn't fight it anymore. She could feel her weak body starting to give up to lose her battle with conscience. The more breaths she took the more it hurt she tried to hold on tried keep herself alive so she would be able to spend one more minute with Santana, one more night with Jessie, one more night on stage in front of the audience who loved her so much. It was starting to become a hopeless battle and she felt her breath starting to become slower and shallower, and she could no longer keep her eyes open. So she gave in and let it overtake her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Chances

Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that reviewed my story it wasn't easy writing it and was even harder typing it, I think I doubled the size of my ulcer. Anyway this picks up right where chapter 1 leaves off so enjoy and review please**

As Rachel's eyes were closing she heard a distant shouting

"I don't give a fuck that the show is over I need to get in there now" Santana shouted pushing her way past the security guards

'Ma'am you can't go in there I will call the police" the security guard shouted chasing after Santana and Brittany

"Then call them I don't give a fuck" Santana yelled "My friend is in there and she's hurt"

"I don't understand everyone has gone home for the night" he said looking around

"Rachel Berry you know the star she called us saying she was hurt" Brittany said holding tightly on to Santana's hand

"I can go to her dressing room to check but I assure you Ms. Berry went home hours ago" the security guard said

"I'm going with you and I'm not taking no for an answer" Santana said pushing her way backstage. She passed by equipment and doors searching for Rachel's door "Where are you Berry?" Santana cursed under her breath. Finally finding the right door she opened it to the shock of her life. The room was trashed all of Rachel's things were everywhere and blood was on the walls. In the center of the room Rachel laid on her back eyes closed breathing uneven and a large piece of glass sticking out of her

"Oh my god Rachel!" Brittany cried as she raced to her friend's side to check on her. Santana stood as still as a statue she couldn't believe this was happening, she felt sick to her stomach. The security guard caught up with them

"Oh sweet Jesus" he cried holding his hand over his mouth at the sight before him

"Is she alive?" Santana asked Brittany who felt Rachel's wrist for a pulse

"Yes, I feel a pulse but its very faint" Brittany said through tears "Call 911 Santana" she finished as she looked over Rachel who could feel the blonde next to her but couldn't open her eyes it hurt too much, it hurt too much everywhere

"Brittany?" Rachel croaked out in a whisper

"It's me Rachel, Santana is here too she's calling 911" Brittany soothed gently smoothing the hair out of Rachel's face

"He…..he" Rachel tried to speak but words were failing her

"Don't speak Rachel" Brittany said trying to calm the brunette who was starting to shiver

"I'm cold Brittany" Rachel sobbed

"Shh" Brittany whispered trying desperately not to sob, Santana re-entered the room in a flurry

"Just hold on Berry the ambulance is on its way, they'll be here before you know it and you'll be fine" Santana said taking the space on the other side of Rachel

"Tell my dads I love them, and Shelby's number is in my phone tell her…" she closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath "Tell Shelby I'm sorry" she sobbed

"Shut up Rachel, you're not going to die I wont let you" Santana yelled.

The three of them stayed on the floor with Brittany holding Rachel's hand neither of them said a word but Santana kept a silent prayer for whoever was listening for Rachel to hang on a little bit longer. They were soon interrupted by the paramedics who rushed in and quickly rushed out pushing Rachel into the waiting ambulance. Santana collapsed into Brittany's arms sobbing as the ambulance pulled away

"Ms Lopez and Ms. Pierce?" a police officer came up to them "Can you tell me what happened?" Santana let go of Brittany and stared daggers into the police officer, she felt her blood boil

"My friend was brutally attacked tonight what do you think fucking happened?" Santana answered

"I'm really sorry, but blowing up at me will not help Rachel right now" the officer said calmly

"Look all I know is that she called me crying and I came here to find her this way, now if you'll excuse me I have to call her fathers" Santana snapped walking away with Brittany hot on her heels "I'll bring the car around" Brittany whispered as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek, she rushed over to the car and got into the drivers seat she sat there for a beat and punched the steering wheel "Fuck" she yelled out as tears fell from her eyes. She took a deep breath and drove to where Santana waited for her

"Okay Mr. Berry, I'll see you when you get here" Santana said eyes red from crying as she entered the car "I'll keep you informed if anything happens, just get out here as quickly as you can" Santana hung up the phone and took Brittany's hand squeezing it as she felt more tears and sobs rock her body. Brittany squeezed back and turned to face her

"You know who we need to call San" Brittany said and Santana nodded her head

"I know" she answered and dialed the number as Brittany was pulling up to the hospital. They made their way to the emergency room just in time to see Rachel being unloaded of the ambulance with a paramedic straddling Rachel pumping on her chest as they rushed past them yelling things. Santana and Brittany ran inside the hospital as Santana hung up the phone. "We're here with Rachel Berry" Santana said slamming her hand down on the counter top of the receptionist

"You can not go back their ma'am, she's in the trauma room" the nurse said stopping the pair who was already trying to go back to where Rachel was

"She's practically our sister and her family is in Ohio, are you serious?" Santana yelled

"Ma'am even if her family was here they wouldn't be allowed back there, now sit down or I will call security to escort you out" the receptionist said pointing to the chairs as a nurse blocked their path. Brittany took Santana's hand and took her to the chairs.

Twenty minutes later they were still sitting there waiting for a word on Rachel, unable to sit still Santana was talking on her phone in hushed tones with Puck "I don't know Puck she called me crying and then we came to get he and found her that way" Santana cried wiping her eyes furiously Brittany could tell that Puck was crying too she could hear it through Santana's phone it was 1 AM in California and it sounded as if Santana had woken him up

"Shelby Is back in New York call her and let her know what happened, I'm packing right now to catch a flight out there let me know what's going on even if I cant answer" Puck said as he began to book his flight. A doctor came out into the waiting room looking around

"Rachel Berry's family?" he called out

"Puck I have to go the doctor is here" Santana said hanging up not waiting for him to answer "I'm with her" Santana said raising her hand and the doctor walked over to her and Brittany.

"I'm Dr. Mills are you Rachel's…" the doctor searched for how Santana could be related to Rachel

"Her family all live in Ohio, they've given me the right to represent them until they get here" Santana said as the doctor shrugged

"Well Ms. Berry is alive she is being prepped for surgery her attacker did quite extensive damage he broke her ribs which punctured on of her lungs, broke three of the bones in her hand, she has a concussion, a broken nose, and the shard of glass lacerated her kidney so we need to repair that before she goes into kidney failure." he rounded off

"When we found her she had her pants taken of was she…" Santana paused unable to finish the sentence

"Unfortunately yes, Ms Berry was sexually assaulted we have performed a rape exam and we'll be handing all the evidence over to the police" the doctor answered as a nurse came up behind him and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry ladies but they are ready to take Rachel up now, so I must go. You guys can go up to the surgical waiting floor as soon as she's out of surgery I'll let you know" He finished walking away.

Santana let out a breath that was stuck in her chest and collapsed in the chair behind her. Brittany kneeled down in front of her rubbing back "You okay?" Brittany asked, Santana shook her head negative not looking at Brittany "You going to be sick?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head up and down feeling the bile rise up "Okay come on" Brittany said pulling Santana to her feet and leading her to the bathroom where the

Latina collapsed in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach. Brittany rubbed her girlfriends back as Santana continued to retch

"It's okay" Brittany soothed

"No it's not going be okay" Santana cried her mind wandering back to the scene of Rachel laying in a puddle of her own blood "There was so much blood and she was…." Santana couldn't get it out of her friend bleeding and helpless

"She'll be okay San" Brittany sighed hoping that Rachel would be.

Santana slumped back against the wall as Brittany flushed the toilet and handed Santana some paper towels to wipe her face. Santana brought her knees to her chest and cried "I know I treated her horribly in High School but nobody deserves this" Santana sobbed

"Rachel has always been a fighter and I know that she'll come out of this" Brittany smiled softly and pulled Santana to her feet wrapping her arms her

"I love you so much Brittany" Santana said kissing her girlfriends cheek

"I know" Brittany said trying to keep herself together, she took Santana's hand as they exited the bathroom and back into the waiting room where they were greeted by Shelby and Finn at the receptionist's desk trying to get answers

"Where is Rachel?" Shelby yelled "Rachel Berry she's been hurt"

"Ms. Corcoran" Santana called out getting her attention

"Santana where is Rachel what happened?" Shelby cried walking over towards the two with Finn in tow

"I called her after I hung up with you Santana" Finn said hugging the pair "Is she okay?" Finn asked again

"She is at the moment" Brittany spoke for the two of them "Some guy attacked her after the play was over she was…" Brittany paused not knowing how to tell Rachel's mother and former fiancée how bad Rachel was hurt

"What? What happened Brittany?" Finn asked

Brittany took a deep breath and swallowed back the bile sitting the pair down in the waiting room chairs "She was beaten stabbed and…" Brittany stopped not wanting to reveal the worst part "raped" she choked out. Finn and Shelby were shocked, Shelby ran to a trash can to empty her stomach and Finn looked as if he was about to do the same

"She's heading into surgery right now and her dads are taking the next flight into New York as we speak" Santana said

"The doctor said we could all wait in the surgical waiting room until she gets out" Brittany said and the other three nodded as they headed upstairs to the waiting room

Four hours had passed and as the hours passed more and more showed up, Jessie had come practically still in his pajamas Kurt and Blaine showed up 20 minutes after him Kurt's eyes blood shot and his favorite silk shirt ruined from tears. Artie arrived a half an hour after driving in from New Jersey where his production company was. Tina and Mike had called from Chicago saying they were on the road and would be there as soon as they could. Sam and Mercedes were on the same flight as Puck, and Hiram and LeRoy were already in the air after Santana had called them to inform them of what the doctor had said.

Santana stood, sat, paced, and went through at least five cups of coffee it had been another hour had passed and still no word on how Rachel was and she was scared that the longer the wait the less likely Rachel was going to come out alive. Shelby sat in the corner of the room talking quietly with Jessie and Finn

"Where is Quinn? Has anyone called her yet?" Shelby asked as everyone looked at each other with wide eyes

"Quinn and Rachel haven't spoken to each other since Quinn disappeared 3 years ago" Finn said

"Quinn disappeared?" Shelby asked looking between the people standing in front of her

"Yeah it's kind of a long story" Santana answered. Shelby shook her head and leaned head back against the back of the chair

"This is ridiculous why hasn't there been any word on Rachel?" Shelby asked standing up

"Depending on the damage, kidney surgery can take a while" Artie offered wheeling closer

"Rachel will be alright if we keep a positive attitude" Jessie smiled, Blaine came up from his seat holding on to Kurt's hand

"Rachel is stronger then we all know, she'll be fine" he offered as the door opened with the doctor walking in

"Are all of you with Rachel?" he asked looking at the group

"Yes this is her mother" Brittany said pointing to Shelby

"Well Mrs. Berry" the doctor began before Shelby cut him off

"Actually its Corcoran," she spoke up "She has two dads and I was there surrogate"

The doctor shook his head the girl sure had an interesting support system "Anything you say to me can be said in front of them though" Shelby assured

"Well Ms. Corcoran your daughter was brought in with extensive injuries" he began

"I've been informed of her injuries, I just want to know if she's okay" Shelby cut him off

"It was touch and go there for a while we actually lost her once while she was on her way to the hospital once downstairs in the ER and twice on the operating table due to severe bleeding, but she is a fighter. We were able to fix the damage and she's still unconscious and might be that way for a while" he finished. Shelby shook her head in understanding

"Can we see her?" Kurt asked

"I don't normally allow this but I'll make an exception. Rachel has a long road ahead of her and she'll need a support system by her side" The doctor smiled "Just one at a time though" he finished

"You go first Ms. Corcoran, we'll go after" Santana offered as Shelby nodded and followed the doctor to where Rachel was at.

"I'll et you know what you're going to see before we go in there" the doctor stopped short of Rachel's room "She has a lot of I.V.'s in her giving her fluids, pain medication, and blood to replace what she had lost. Also she has a tube in her mouth she is unable to breath on her own right now and she has a tube in her chest due to her lung collapsing from her broken ribs puncturing it" The doctor put a hand on her shoulder and Shelby nodded "She will be okay Ms. Corcoran just try and keep that in mind, I'll be back in a few to check on her" He stepped aside and Shelby walked inside the room

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she saw her little girl lying there. So pale and so tiny "I'm here Rachel" she whispered sitting down in the chair taking Rachel's hand that was wrapped in a cast "Oh god honey what did that man do to you?" she asked nobody in particular maybe god himself but she wasn't sure just yet

"Your dads are on their way honey almost all of your friends are out there waiting on you except Quinn. Why didn't you tell me about you two honey?" She shook her head "You've got to come out of this and back to us Rachel; I don't think anyone could handle it if you left us. Just come back to us Rachel

The words repeated in Rachel's head as she was brought back to the present 3 years later sitting in her psychiatrist's office


End file.
